The Benefit
by Bijou1986
Summary: Luke and Noah attend the Luke Snyder Foundation's first benefit ball


"Hey you. How did you manage to escape Lucinda?" Noah said laughingly as a frustrated Luke walked into Java.

"Sshh! She'll hear you and find me here." Luke said as he looked around to make sure his grandma wasn't around.

"Come here." Noah said and grabbed a fist full of Luke's shirt and pulled him towards him and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Luke asked smiling when they broke the kiss.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend? I just missed you and felt like kissing you." Noah replied leaning on the counter.

Luke smiled and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"So how long until I can take you home and have my wicked way with you?" Luke asked innocently.

Noah looked over his shoulder to the clock on the wall and groaned and let his head drop on his boyfriend's hands on the counter.

"That long?" Luke asked laughingly as he stroked his boyfriend's head.

"Three hours." Noah replied closing his eyes, enjoying feeling Luke's fingers in his hair.

"Hey Jeff can I borrow him for 10 minutes?" Luke asked grinning.

Jeff looked over to them and laughed at the scene; Noah looking half asleep with his eyes closed while Luke was running his fingers through his hair.

"Sure, he's no use to me now anyway"

Noah snapped out of his trance, gave Jeff a cheeky grin and dragged Luke over to "their" table.

"Were you that desperate for a break?" Luke asked laughingly.

"Desperate for a break with my boyfriend." Noah replied grinning.

"Are we still on for tomorrow? Bed shopping?" Luke asked.

"Sure if you think Lucinda will let you go for a few hours." Noah answered.

"I'll find a way to convince her. I'll just tell her my gorgeous boyfriend's back hurts because of our old bed and we need a new one." Luke said with a naughty spark in his eyes.

"So how are the preparations for the benefit going?" Noah asked turning the conversation to a slightly safer, more work friendly subject.

"Ok I guess.. the food and drinks is all taken care of apparently.. and grandma and whatshisname want me to pick a band as the entertainment." Luke sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Whatshisname? You mean David?" Noah asked giving Luke an amused look.

"Yes, him. I don't like him.. he's a creep." Luke replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He might be a creep but he isn't as bad as Brian." Noah stated.

"Hmm yeah that's true.. Brian was definitely a bigger creep. I'm glad he's gone now." Luke agreed.

"Oh wow I never thought I'd see the day – Luke Snyder agrees with me!" Noah said teasing.

"Shut up you. You know what my grandma and whatshisname want me to do? They gave me a list – with pictures of all the big shots that are coming to the benefit and they want me to get to know them so I can "work the crowd" at the benefit." Luke said using air quotes to emphasise his words.

"Really? Well that's not a bad idea I guess..And I'll help you study." Noah said smiling. "I mean I'm going to have to get to know them too right? Or will I only be arm candy?"

"You..you want to come with me? Luke asked a little surprised.

"Yeah of course. Unless you don't want me there.." Noah said feeling stupid for just assuming he and Luke would go to this benefit ball together.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want you there! I set this whole foundation up for you remember?" Luke said grabbing Noah's hands across the table.

"Noah Mayer, would you like to come with me to the Luke Snyder Foundation's first benefit ball?"

Noah smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Luke.

"I would love to"

"Great. This benefit might turn out to be a good night after all. As long as whatshisname stays away from me and my grandmother." Luke said.

"Why do you keep calling him whatshisname? You hired the guy, I thought you liked him." Noah asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess.. and I guess he's better than Wheatly.. I just don't trust him. He's too nice.. I feel like he's hiding something." Luke said more to himself than to Noah.

"And there was me thinking Jack was the only detective Snyder in the family." Noah said laughingly.

"Shut up." Luke said rolling his eyes, pretending to angry.

Noah laughed but the wet cloth hitting him in the back of the neck quickly put a stop to that.

"Jeff!" Noah shouted annoyed as he looked at his laughing friend behind the counter.

"Your 10 minute break is over." Jeff said trying to keep a straight face.

"You could've just said that you know, without throwing that dirty cloth at my head." Noah said annoyed as he got up from the table.

"I'll see you in about 3 hours ok? And I'll help you study.. if I'm not in jail because I killed Jeff." He said and kissed Luke goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Hello darling, where did you go? David and I were looking for you." Lucinda asked when Luke walked into his parents' house living room.<p>

"Uh I just went to see Noah. I missed him." Luke admitted feeling like a 13 yr old girl.

"Aww aren't you two adorable." Lucinda said clasping her hands together.

"Is Noah coming to the benefit with you?" David asked friendly.

"Yes he is. He is coming with me as my date, as my boyfriend. And I don't care what any of those big shots think about that." Luke stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at David.

"I don't think everyone will like seeing you two together. But I think you and Noah can handle that. From what I've been told by both your grandmother and yourself, you two have had to deal with bigger things than a few dirty looks." David said professionally.

"Do you have a problem with seeing us together, David?" Luke asked daringly.

"No. Why would I? Your love life is none of my business." David answered either oblivious to or ignoring Luke's daring tone.

"Well in that case I will have to take you and your handsome man shopping tomorrow for new tuxedos." Lucinda announced.

"I'm sorry grandmother but we can't, we have plans. Noah and I are going bed shopping tomorrow." Luke said apologetic.

"Darling the benefit is in 4 days and you haven't even chosen a band yet." Lucinda said sounding a little frustrated.

"I know, I know. But we really need a new bed, Noah's back hurts from this one." Luke said with an angelic smile on his face.

"Ha! I don't for even one second believe that bed is what makes his back hurt." Lucinda said giving her grandson a knowing look.

"Grandmother! You did not just say that." Luke exclaimed, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Oh darling don't you think I and the rest of the family know exactly why you two got your own apartment." Lucinda said calmly.

"Ok I really don't want to hear this. David do you have the CDs of the bands I can choose from? I'll listen to them at home and I'll let you know which one to book." Luke said putting on his coat wanting to get out of the house and the embarrassing situation as soon as possible.

David nodded and took a few CDs out of his briefcase and handed them to Luke.

"Thanks. I'll let you know tonight. I want Noah's opinion on it too but his shift doesn't end until 6." Luke said as he walked out the door.

"Tonight is fine but no later than 10 please." David shouted after him and Luke just put his hand up to let the other man know he got the message.

* * *

><p>"Hey shouldn't you be studying big shots?" Noah asked as he walked into his and Luke's apartment and saw Luke sitting on the sofa watching TV.<p>

"I got bored." Luke answered as Noah leaned down and gave him a kiss hello.

"Well we'll just have to think of a way to make it more interesting then." Noah said grinning as he took off his jacket and sat down next to Luke.

"I doubt you can make that interesting." Luke sighed, pointing to a pile of papers on the coffee table.

"We'll see about that." Noah said wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You know I'm this close to telling David and Grandmother to just cancel the whole thing. I couldn't care less about who is who and what company they're from and how they could help the foundation." Luke sighed as he put his head on Noah's chest.

"No way. You're not cancelling anything. I want to dance with my boyfriend at his foundation's first benefit ball." Noah said seriously.

"OUR foundation. You're as much involved in it as I am." Luke said looking Noah in the eye. "And I would love to dance with you too." He added smiling.

* * *

><p>The next morning Noah woke up by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and cursed whoever it was that woke him up at 8am on his day off. He got out of bed, quickly put a shirt on and went to open the door.<p>

"Good morning. I'm looking for a mister Luke Snyder." A man with a logo on his shirt that Noah vaguely recognised said as he looked expectantly at Noah.

"Uh.. that's me." Noah said quickly, deciding he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up for whatever this guy wanted.

"Oh ok great. If you can just sign here then and I'll go get your bed." The guy said handing Noah a pen and his clipboard.

"Uh.. bed? I didn't order anything. I think there's been a mistake." Noah said to the guy.

"Well that is your address right?" The guy asked pointing to the address on the form he had asked Noah to sign and Noah nodded in reply.

"Then there hasn't been a mistake." The guy replied and turned around and walked back to the truck parked across the street from the apartment building.

10 minutes later Noah had signed for a king size bed that was now in the middle of their living room.

"Where did that thing come from?" A sleepy Luke asked as he emerged from the bedroom.

"I have no idea..did I wake you up?" Noah asked and Luke shook his head in reply.

"No not really. I'm just used to you lying next to me and I just miss you when you get out of bed." Luke said as he gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I guess we don't have to go bed shopping today then." Noah said running a hand through his hair looking at the bed.

"Of course! I should've known!" Luke exclaimed and grabbed the phone.

"Known what? What are you talking about?" Noah asked confused.

"Yesterday when I told grandmother you were coming to the benefit with me she wanted to take us shopping for new tuxedos. But then I told her we already had plans – that we were going to buy a new bed." Luke explained and pressed a few buttons on the phone.

"Ah.. Lucinda Walsh." Noah muttered as he walked to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"Grandmother!" Luke said as he hear his grandmother answer the phone.

"Hello darling, you're up early." Lucinda replied innocently.

"Yes, someone woke us up at 8 am and they delivered a king size bed for Luke Snyder." Luke told his grandmother.

"Oh really? I thought you two we're buying a new bed today? Did you buy one yesterday then darling?" Lucinda asked amused.

"Grandmother.. did you buy us a bed so we would go with you to buy tuxedos today?" Luke asked.

"Oh alright.. I confess. Yes I did buy you a new bed so you would come with me today, sue me for wanting my grandson and his handsome boyfriend to look nice at the benefit." Lucinda admitted.

Luke rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you grandmother. But we could've done it ourselves you know."

"Yes, yes and I just wanted to spoil you two. Now try not to break this one. I'll see you two at the house at 3. Bye darling." Lucinda said as she hung up the phone.

Luke laughed and put the phone down.

"Guess where this bed came from." He said to Noah as he walked into the kitchen.

"Lucinda bought it for us?" Noah asked.

"Yep. Just so she could take us tuxedo shopping today." Luke said laughingly as he sat down at the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by quickly. Lucinda had insisted on buying the boys a whole new outfit for the foundation's ball even though they told her she didn't have to.<p>

"I might not have to but I want to." she had said and both boys had decided against trying to change her mind.

With some help from Holden and Aaron the old bed was taken out of the apartment and the new bed was put together. Holden had called it a male bonding thing, the 3 other guys had called him crazy.

David had proved himself to be a good guy after all by distracting Lucinda for a few hours so the boys could have some alone time and he had helped both of them study the list of big shots that were going to attend the ball.

He also gave them a few tips on how to deal with the guests.

"If you can't remember who it is that's talking to you, just introduce yourself. It will make the other person do the same thing. If you tell them your name and your position in the foundation they will tell you theirs. Trust me on this." he had told them.

Noah was sitting on the sofa waiting for Luke thinking about the past 3 days and the change in Luke's behaviour towards David. He seemed to genuinely like the guy now.

Thank god David is married and straight, Noah thought and chuckled.

He glanced at his watch and sighed as he looked towards the bedroom.

"Luke hurry up. That limo will be here in 10 minutes."

"I know but I can't find my shoes. And grandmother will kill me if she sees me wearing sneakers instead of the dress shoes she bought me." Luke said sounding stressed.

"What do you mean you can't find them? You've only had them for 2 days. They're probably still in the box under the bed." Noah said shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean this box?" Luke said holding up an empty box.

Noah frowned and got up from the sofa.

"Luke I love you, I really do, But how the hell can you lose a pair of shoes in two days?"

"What can I say – it's a gift." Luke said sarcastically. "Now help me look."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the boys were welcoming guest at Metro as they arrived.<p>

"Have you boys seen David?" Lucinda asked looking around.

"His daughter just called, I think he went outside." Luke replied.

"Oh that man is useless. He's never around when I need him." Lucinda said frustrated and walked away.

"I'll bet you anything she's going outside to look for him now." Noah whispered in his boyfriend's ear and both boys laughed.

"You're a loser you know that Noah Mayer?" Luke said affectionately as he caressed the side of Noah's face.

"Yes but I'm your loser and you love me." Noah said laughingly and kissed Luke's hand. "Come on let's dance" he said as he pulled Luke towards the dance floor.

"Remember the last time we did this?" Luke asked as they swayed to the music together.

Noah grinned.

"I will never forget that night, it was the best New Year's Eve I ever had."

"I was so nervous.." Luke admitted.

"I know your hands were all sweaty." Noah teased.

"Well.. as I recall my hands weren't the only thing that got sweaty that night" Luke seductively whispered in Noah's ear and placed a small kiss on his neck.

"I love you Noah." He said softly. "And don't you dare say same here"

Noah laughed and kissed boyfriend.

"I love you too"

"Hey guys sorry to ruin your moment but have you seen Lucinda?" David asked as he tapped Luke on the shoulder to get his attention.

"She was looking for you a while ago." Noah answered.

David groaned in frustration.

"I swear, no, I promise that one of these days I'm going to put a leash on that woman."

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked.

"Yes, yes everything is fine. I just need you to say a few words to your guests later." David told him.

"Sure, no problem. But I was actually talking about your daughter, you looked a little worried when she called." Luke said. "If it's none of my business, just tell me, it's fine, I shouldn't be so nosey." He added quickly.

"No it's fine Luke and so is she. She called me to tell me she's pregnant, I'm going to be a grandfather in about 8 months." David told the boys, beaming with joy.

"Congratulations." Both boys said. "And congratulate your daughter for us ok?"

"I will, but right now I just have to go find Lucinda. And maybe handcuff her to a table.." David said deadly serious as he walked away.

He worked his way through the crowd with the usual excuse me's and I'm so sorry's and thank you's when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"Do you condone such behaviour?" A woman David thought to be in her late 40's asked him.

"I'm sorry ma'am.. I don't think I know what you are talking about." He replied politely.

"That" the woman said throwing a disapproving look in the direction of Luke and Noah dancing and kissing.

"With all due respect ma'am "that" as you chose to put it, is none of your business. The blonde man is Luke Snyder, my boss and the founder of this organisation. The other man is his partner, Noah Mayer." David said trying to stay calm and polite.

"Well I have been talking with some of the other guests here and there are quite a few that think such behaviour is highly inappropriate for an occasion like this." The woman replied. "I don't think I want my company's name associated with it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way ma'am but I don't see what the founder's sexual orientation has to do with anything. You were invited to tonight's ball and you accepted the invitation so you must agree with what the foundation stands for and what our goals are." David said finding it harder to control his anger with every second. "If you decide not to get involved because of someone's orientation well then I am truly sorry, for you." he said and walked away.

"Darling, if you can pull yourself away from your handsome man for a few minutes, can you say a few words to the guests?" Lucinda asked putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Sure". Luke said and gave Noah a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

He followed Lucinda to the small stage that had been put up for the band.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. The founder of our organisation would like to say a few words." Lucinda announced an handed the microphone to Luke.

"Uh.. Hello everyone." Luke started nervously and looked around the room until his eyes met Noah's. Noah gave him an encouraging smile and mouthed "you can do it".

Luke smiled and continued.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. I hope you are all having a good time. Which I will let you get back to in a minute, I promise." Luke said and a few people chuckled."I want to thank my grandmother, Lucinda Walsh and my assistant David Sloane for helping me set this thing up and keeping an eye on things tonight. And last but definitely not least, I want to thank the man that made me start this foundation, the man that gave me the idea, the love of my life, Noah Mayer. Thank you for pushing me into doing this and sticking by me all this time. I love you bubby." Luke said and stepped down from the stage, blushing slightly as the guest applauded.

* * *

><p>A few days later Luke and Noah were at Java having coffee together during Noah's break when David entered the cafe and walked over to them.<p>

"Have you guys seen this?" He asked excitedly as he waved a newspaper in front of the boys' faces.

Noah grabbed the paper from the other man's hand and quickly scanned the page.

"They covered the benefit ball, and there's a picture of us dancing underneath the article." Noah said as he read the paper.

"Oh and they picked up on the bubby thing." Luke added laughingly, reading over Noah's shoulder.

"I'm going to get this framed." Noah said.

"What? Why?" Luke asked.

"Because the benefit was a success and it's the first time I've seen my name and my boyfriend's pet name for me in the paper." Noah said laughingly.

He carefully tore the article and the photo out of the paper, got up from his seat, walked over to the counter, found some tape and stuck the piece of paper onto a shelf.

"There, now everyone can read about my successful boyfriend." Noah said proudly.


End file.
